Safe and Sound
by crazylittlethings
Summary: blaine and jessica are both forced to enter this year's annual hunger games. will they survive? will kurt be able to live with the constant stress, will his boyfriend come back? and how will their families react? summary sucks but story is better
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Safe and sound; prologue:

**a/n: hi! this is my first fanfiction Im actually publishing so tell me what you think of it it'd mean the world to me!**

* * *

_********__I remember tears streaming down your _face when I said I'll never let you go

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light  
**_  
Blaine sang the all too familiar Taylor Swift song like he'd done so many times before: active, happy and smiling radiantly.  
**  
**_**I remember you said don't leave me here alone.  
But all that's dead and gone and passed  
tonight  
**_  
He watched Kurt, who was watching him as he finished the song. He could see he was a little uncomfortable which worried Blaine to no end.  
He was a few seconds late when he started to sing again.

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
go morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
**_  
He and Kurt sat on the roof of one of houses on the corner where both their streets crossed, they were placed on the side where no one could see them and they could see the sunset. That's where they met almost every night.

But tonight was different, there were less people in the streets and the whole district seemed silenced. He sighed, at least he had Kurt tonight. He watched the faces of the few people he saw on the street, Blaine wondered what their story was. Were they worried about their children, or themselves or maybe a nephew? He knew most of their worries were related to the reaping.

Many of them were desperate for food and water, the crops were destroyed by a lack of rain, and let their kids enter multiple times. A mistake a lot of them will regret for a long time. The reaping was tomorrow. Blaine turned 18 this year which meant he was entered at least 18 times, he lost track of how many times he entered extra because of food over the years, but he knew it was a lot.  
The odds weren't exactly in his favor.  
Kurt was a year older, free from worrying about him being chosen and entering the games but left to watch, mandatory, with the rest of the district.  
Blaine hugged Kurt even closer. Kurt was saying something but he didn't hear it. He was too busy drowning in the smell and the way his boyfriend smelt. The thoughts about a happy place and a dewy meadow and Kurt and butterflies and white bunnies were pushed away by Kurt whispering in his ear. His voice low and a hand in his hair, Kurt pushed him down gently while kissing the shape of his boyfriend's collarbone. Blaine's hand was moving up and down Kurt's spine, when his hand got hold of the hem of the black polo which accentuated Kurt's body perfectly and pulled it over his head in a smooth move, their mouths only separating for the fewest of seconds. Blaine's warm hands send shivers down Kurt's back when Kurt pulled away suddenly

"Blaine, we can't. just, no... it wouldn't be right, Blaine". He whispered and noticed Blaine's eyes roll when he continued " -and besides, curfew"

"Kurt, I don't care and besides the peacekeepers probably won't even mind! we can do this, quickly" he tried to pull Kurt into a kiss but he turned away. "Tomorrow's the reaping Kurt, please?"

"No" Kurt tried to pull away from Blaine " no you won't get picked, you've made it this far. I mean you're already 17, it's the last time for you"

"Kurt it's happened before. And besides do you know how much I'm entered this year-'' Kurt nodded slightly " well I don't. I lost track of counting, Kurt! My mom doesn't even know, my dad doesn't even care!" Kurt was shocked at hearing this, it was true but Blaine never really showed his feelings he was always comforting Kurt on days like this so he did the only thing he could think of and hugged him rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Just... Blaine, I don't want this to change us. I don't want to do this because there's this group of people who think they're able to control us!" A single tear ran down Kurt' cheek as he looked up and saw Blaine also beginning to tear up he continued " they can't touch us. They can't touch what we have, Blaine I want you to remember that." He let go of Blaine and grabbed his hand " you know your mom told me I could stay over at your place tonight if you wanted me to." "To cuddle?" Blaine continued with a slight smile.

"To cuddle."


	2. Chapter 2 the reaping

Safe and sound ; chapter one: the reaping

**a/n: hi everyone! I decided that i'm gonna put this one up already, i know it's fast but yeah, also it's a lot bigger than the rest is gonna be (as far as i have them written tho) and i also wanna tell you that i' on spring break now but that's almost over so i won't have as much time to write so i'll try to update like once a week so from now on every tuesday! also once again thanks for reading, if you have a question or a request for anything my tumblr is; darrenonaunicorn**

**kay there you go! xx italics are thinking unless they're centered (that how you call it?) **

**disclaimer; don't own glee and i don't own thg, it's depressing actually...**

* * *

Kurt awoke in a strange bed, it wasn't as big as his and the sheets weren't white. He looked around and rubbed his eyes, he noticed that the room was too small and too boyish to be his, he saw the trophies of soccer and polo, saw the picture of him and Blaine on the bedside table next to his head but also noticed the other side of the bed was empty. He wasn't fully awake yet but noticed a piano playing. He looked around the room and sighed while he got up. He pulled on a shirt that was lying next to the bed, it was Blaine's, and walked out of the room. He followed the noise, it came from downstairs.

When he walked in the kitchen he saw Blaine's mom baking pancakes and said hello, but didn't stop walking. The little room next doors was were the piano was kept he knew this from the one time they celebrated new years eve together. When he walked in he could see the boy's slender but toned body moving with every key he touched. Kurt noticed he was singing. Kurt sat down next to him and recognising the familiar tune he started to play along, memories from the day they met flooding through his mind.

_It was a tuesday and Kurt had gotten bored of the 'New Directions' (his schools show choir) so he had chosen to spy on their rival choir club from Dalton Academy: 'the Warblers'. It was then when he walked down the stairs he noticed singing.__He thought it meant a successful spyingtrip but in reality it would mean a lot more. When he walked in the room he noticed the group of boys, clad in navy blue and red blazers, in the middle singing cheerfully. Kurt didn't recognise the song immediately but after a while the lyrics started to sink in, it was a taylor swift song he couldn't put a name on. The boys were good but new directions could beat them with their complicated dance routines he thought. The boy in the middle was staring at him while finishing up the complicated harmony's he said something to the boy on his right and walked towards him. Before Kurt even knew what was going on the boy was in front of him "Hi, I'm Blaine." The boy- Blaine said enthusiastically while holding up his hand. _

_"... Kurt" Kurt shook the hand and looked up to the boy's face and felt his heart skip a beat. Kurt still hadn't loosened his grip but Blaine didn't seem to notice, or care. Blaine pulled the boy into another corridor and started to speed up a bit, Kurt followed him and soon they were running through a hallway he had never even been before. Blaine stopped suddenly. he looked to the left, to the right and continued running to another corridor. When they stopped they were both slightly out of breath "Yeah, sorry about that but if we were late then they would've run out of coffee and we would've had to go out of town and all that." Blaine apologised "Wait, do you want some coffee ? Man, I knew I had forgotten something." He continued shortly after, probably upon seeing the confused look upon Kurt's face. "Uh sure..." Kurt nodded. When Blaine left to get some coffee Kurt took a minute to look around and think about what had just happened, he had no idea but he liked it so far. He liked the strange boy with the strange ways. when suddenly his thinking was cut off by Blaine who was talking again _

_"Next time, don't forget your jacket. So you'll fit right in." He said with a wink and pulled Kurt to a table nearby. They started talking, both of them smiling broadly. Some strangers in blazers walked by, smirking knowingly at Blaine. Kurt didn't notice, he was too busy drowning in the hazel eyes in front of him._

Kurt finished the final notes and looked up to Blaine, a tear across his cheek. He noticed Blaine was crying too. "Blaine honey, you should get dressed now" the voice came from outside the room and the realisation hit it was probably his mother. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and Kurt helped him get dressed.

When they came up to the town's square where the reaping was held they were pulled into reality, they were a bit late but they weren't the only ones Blaine's mom walked to stand with the other parents or grandparents or older brothers, sisters or nephews,... She was crying softly, the stress was too much. Kurt looked up to  
Blaine "you ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice, have I?" He responded a bit angry at the question.

"they're not gonna pick you, I mean, do the math Blaine what are the odds?"

"The chance's always there, Kurt." The emotion was gone from his usual happy and angelic voice. Kurt pulled him into a hug "they can't take you away from me, they just can't" kurt let go and watched blaine who went to get in line with the other kids his age. Blaine looked at the stage at the front and noticed things had already started. He didn't listen to the women on stage, Effie Trinket, it was the same speech as it was the past 6 years. Blaine knew it by heart. He looked at the girl's faces they al looked so scared, maybe he should be too, he didn't care. The girl tribute was chosen; Jessica a 12, maybe 13 year old girl with long brown almost black hair and green eyes walked towards the stage. Effie asked her a few questions but she didn't answer, she was in shock. Blaine looked around again, observed the boys and their faces they didn't look as scared as they did before. He wondered why. He noticed after a while, they were all looking at him. He didn't knew what was going on, he looked up. saw his face on giant screens next to the stage, the woman who was still holding the small piece of paper, the small pads on his back, Kurt who was screaming which was also pictured on one of the screens, the boys made room for him to pass and then reality hit him, reality hit him hard.

Blaine walked up towards the stage. He walked slowly, calmly. He looked around, tried to look for an escape but he saw none. He blocked out the sound of the cries of people who knew him and walked up the steps.

'_They can't take you away from me, they just can't'_

He's almost there

_'Do the math blaine what are the odds?'_

He was at the first step now

_'They're not gonna pick you'_

And the second one

_'You ready?'_

The third and last one

_'they won't pick you you've made it this far'_

He took another step. He was on the stage now

_'A group of people who think they're able to control us'_

He turned towards Effie, she was smiling brightly.

_'Do you know how much I'm entered this year? I lost track!-_

_ The odds aren't really in my favour kurt!'_

"Ah there you are boy" she said with the capitol accent he and Kurt had laughed at so many times before. She grabbed his and Jessica's hand, she held them up in the air is if they were victors, as if this was an honour. that's really what they thought it was, wasn't it?  
He turned towards the audience his expression still blank, his mind still numb, his mind playing a memory over and over again. A memory from the night before of Kurt, lying in his arms singing the all too familiar song.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling;_  
_everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps_ _raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_even when the music's gone, gone_

It was a lie. It was all a lie, he wasn't going to be okay.

They picked him.

He wasn't safe.

"District 12, meet your tribute's of the 48th annual Hunger Games!" The audience didn't respond. Effie's face showed annoyance and you could see she hadn't expected this, she should've known better, so she continued as if nothing odd had happened: "Jessica marie tosh and Blaine Anderson! May the odds be ever in their favour and don't forget, happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

**a/n: review, tell me what you think, it'd mean the world to me !**


	3. Chapter 3 goodbye kurt

Safe and Sound; chapter 2: goodbye Kurt

**a/n: once again; thanks for reading! and tell me what you think of it if you want to suggest/request anything for the rest of this story this is my tumblr; batmansgayfordick (i changed with hmb coming out,_ lol pun intended_)  
**

**italics are thinking unless they're centered then it's singing, didnt manage to edit because my internet doesn't work (i'm uploading this at school)  
**

**disclaimer; i don't own glee, i don't own thg nor do i own the amazing 'safe and sound' by Taylor Swift, i do own a super cute weiner dog tho :Dxx**

* * *

Blaine felt the women's hand on his shoulder informing him he'd have to start walking, but he couldn't, right? He couldn't. He panicked, his eyes scanning the crowd filled with familiar faces but oh so unfamiliar expressions. He saw his mother, she was crying lightly on his father's shoulder, his father's face was unreadable, they even had the dog with them. When Blaine made eye contact with the puppy Blaine got tears in his eyes and the dog started to howl lightly. He thought back to the day he got him, he got him from Kurt on their anniversary a few months ago.

B_laine sat on the familiar roof watching the stars and the dark blue sky. Today was the day of their anniversary__so he was a bit early, and by that I mean he had been sitting there for the past 45 minutes hoping Kurt would come early checked his pocketwach, a gift he got from his grandfather, he loved the thing,and sighed. __Kurt was late, he was never late. He hoped there wasn't anything wrong with his father again and decided to go check at his house to see if everything was okay when he noticed someone had thrown a little stone right next to his head and was silently calling for him to come down. It was Kurt. He exhaled, glad nothing was wrong with him or his father when he noticed Kurt's hoodie was a bit stretched around his stomach. For a minute he wondered if you could get someone pregnant from a blowjob but then he realized Kurt was, obviously, a boy. And god was he happy about that. __When he got down down Kurt told him to close his eyes and so he did. He opened his eyes when he heard a little muffled and squeeky bark. Kurt held the puppy up to his face and started talking from behind the puppies head._

_ "Hellow"__Blaine looked up at Kurt's face, his eyes more representing those of a puppy then those of the actual puppy who was wagging his tail against Kurt's chest. smiling broadly Kurt continued still holding the little dog who was starting to get a little uncomfortable._

_"My name is Margeret Tatcher-dog, my relation to the queen was, wruff" Kurt lowered the dog and looked at his boyfriend "I'm sorry I'm late, but I saw this litlle girl at the side of the road and I just couldn't leave her there. So I decided to pick it up, and give it to you-" he handed Tatcher over a bit reluctantly " as an anniversary gift. i know how much you like dogs and..." kurt wandered of as he watced Blaine snuggle the puppy against his chest ,she fell asleep in an instant. blaine looked from the little puppy, who was litteraly perfect, up to Kurt's face and hugged him with tears in his eyes. it was probably one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for Blaine, untill then at least._

He snapped back into reality and started to scan the crowd again, he felt the hand push him towards the steps and he heard the whispers in his ear forcing him to move but he didn't react, he had to find Kurt,he had to. He barely noticed the people holding up the three middle fingers of their left hand towards the stage. He barely noticed the light rain that had started to fall but his eyes stopped when he saw the most beautiful bleu ones he had ever seen, and his feet started to walk, never breaking eye contact until he had no choice but look away.

Kurt watched Blaine and the girl he didn't know the name of being led of the stage by a group of peacekeepers. He watched the scene with tears in his eyes. He heard somebody screaming but didn't realise it was him until his father pulled him in a comforting hug "hey bud, shhh it's not over yet." Kurt looked up with watery eyes.

"Yes, dad, yes it is!" He pounded his dad on the chest, it didn't hurt but still. "They picked him" another punch "they can't tak him away from me" he whispereed more to himself than his dad.

"C'mon bud, you still get to see him, say goodbye" he looked at kurt, who now looked up at him "...for now." Burt continued. Kurt started to think clearer at the thought of seeing Blaine, he realised that the chosen tributes always got 3 minutes to say goodbye to their loved ones and family. The major's house, that's where blaine was now, he realized and before burt could say another word his son was gone. He entered the majestic place and immediately ran towards the room that was guarded by 2 peacekeepers. He pushed open the door and was greeted by blaine getting up and turning towards him,dropping his and his parents conversation immediately. Kurt flew in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Kurt" kurt could hear a slight sob being muffled by his body and held on tighter;

"I'm sorry, Blaine. Oh, god I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, for the night before, for what I said, for everything Blaine, I am so sorry" He let go of Blaine a little so he could look into his eyes.

"I'll miss you Kurt." the emotion in Blaine's voice broke his heart, he forced himself to stop crying, for Blaine " B

laine, you can do this. I believe in you. You're gonna go out there and shine, you're gonna come back. It's not over yet, show them they can't touch you. They can't touch us, so you show them who you are. And then, then you come back." Blaine was looking at him now, swallowed and nodded slightly, more to convince himself than Kurt. "You hear me? You're gonna win this, okay? This isn't goodbye" Blaine nodded. "This isn't goodbye." He said not believing his own lie "But could you just... Shut up for a minute and hold me."He snuggled his head back in the curve of kurt's neck.

"You'll take care of Thatcher, right? He needs you"_ i need you _Kurt nodded "Could you sing?" He continued, another nod

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_you'll be-_

Kurt wanted to continue but Blaine stopped him "Not this song, just.. not now" Kurt didn't know what to do so they stood there in silence. After a while Blaine murmured something Kurt didn't understand. He noticed Kurt hadn't heard him.

"I can't do this, Kurt. I can't, I can't kill people" he repeated, his eyes starting to water again. Kurt didn't respond because he knew, he knew blaine would never be able to kill somebody. Not his blaine. so he kissed him, soft and sweet, probably for the last time but but they both, managed to push that thought away for a little while.

They were interrupted by the couple of peacekeepers who grabbed a hold of kurt's arms and pulled them away from each other. "You come back! You hear me?" Kurt yelled out behind his back.

"You come back" he whispered once again when he was outside the door. On the other side of the door Blaine let his hand slide over the soft mahogany of the door which was now closed.

"Goodbye, Kurt" he muttered.

* * *

**a/n: if convenient, review. if inconvenient review anyway. -SH**

**also i'm sorry i'm making blaine have feels over a dog when he should be having feels over kurt but the point of this story is how their relationship changes thanks to thg and to show that you'll need loads of flashbacks filled with fluff. and what's fluffier than a puppy?** **i dunno darren's hair maybe ? and yes, i put that pregnant-joke there just to let you know kurt has given blaine a blowjob before**

**okay so about the dog, i had the 'general idea' before the big brother ep but i decided to change it like how it happend because kurt was too cute to ignore (so now there's another thing i don't own :| ) **

**if you want to see what she looks like in my head you can ask me for a pic, otherwise it's a white huskey because they're cute and adorable  
**

**(and, yes that was indeed a sherlock reference, 10 points to you if you got that) xx**


	4. Chapter 4 who are you, jessica marie ?

**a/n; hi guys! so i know its not tuesday but my mom took my computer away so i thought it'd be better to upload now instead of at school, but i get a new laptop next week so then its back to tuesday! **

**if you have any questions or comments my tumblr URL is: batmansgayfordick**

**also reviews make me really happy!**

**you want me to be happy, right?**

**no?**

**oh, ****okay...**

**disclaimer: don't own glee, dont own thg, don't own blaine nor kurt, don't own little Tatcher but i guess i do own Jessica, right? yaaay xx**

* * *

Blaine and Jessica followed the woman and entered the train, she gave them a small tour so they knew where everything was before dropping them both of at their rooms. She stood there looking at them with a smile. She clasped her hands together and started to speak in the ridiculous capitol accent the both of them had gotten sick of already.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you for lunch in an hour." Blaine tuned out. He couldn't care less about food right now. He looked over at Jessica who looked like she'd be able to kick Effie any moment now if she didn't shut up right away. "- meet your mentor and discuss strategies" oh that sounded rather important. He tried to remember what she'd said before that but he was snapped out of his thoughts by a door being slammed shut. He looked to his right and noticed Jessica was gone and her door was closed.  
"Watch your manners, young lady!"  
Blaine looked from the door to Effie before doing the same just to set her off, a grin plastered to his face while doing so. He heard Effie mumble something he couldn't understand.

He was starting to like this Jessica.

He looked at the clock, he had an hour. He looked around the room. How all of this could fit on a simple train, it must've been magic.  
He walked towards the bed and decided to take a nap. He didn't fall asleep as fast as he usually would.

He thought about Kurt and the New Directions and the Warblers. He thought about the days he and Kurt had spend doing nothing, just lying on the grass of Kurt's backyard watching Tatcher jump at the little butterflies gathered above the flowerbeds. He wondered what Kurt was doing now, realising the situation he was in he pushed the thought away as quick as he could.

He couldn't think about that, he had to focus, he had to focus on the games. On a strategy, fuck he didn't know what to do, this mentor better be good. He had to think about what was going to happen when those sixty seconds were over and the games began, really began. About what was going to happen between him and Jessica, were they going to be allies, or both try this on their own and hope for the best?

Before he knew it he drifted of in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he woke up he heard a knock on his door, a knock followed by a shout:  
"Hey! You gonna get your lazy ass out of bed or not?" Blaine didn't respond, he was still half asleep.  
"No? Okay, I'm coming in! You better be wearing pants! Or not if you're interested! You hear me?" The door opened and revealed the small body of a 13-year old girl, Jessica, blaine wondered how such a small girl could produce so much noise. Jessica skipped towards the bed, how could she be so positive, Blaine wondered.  
"You missed lunch, and dinner, so I thought I'd come say hi, so. Hi" she said while dropping next to him on the bed. She sat in a little ball with her knees pushed against her chest and her arms around her legs.  
"How are you?" Her question seemed genuine, like she really wanted to know.  
"Tired. I miss home already."  
"Yeah, me too.'' She let her head rest on her knees with a slight smile, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.  
Blaine didn't know what to say.  
"Do you miss Kurt? He's your boyfriend, right?"  
"Uh yeah..." Wow, he had not expected that. "Did you, did you know him?"  
"A bit, I've seen you guys perform." She smiled at the memory. "I talked to him afterwards, he's really nice."  
"Yeah, yeah he is" Blaine said smiling at the thought of his boyfriend.  
"He mentioned you too. He really loves you." He didn't know what to say. He knew it was true, but he wondered how she could change from being so rude to looking so vulnerable. How was this the same person who had been knocking on his door a few minutes ago.  
He tried to look her in the eye and noticed she was crying softly. He moved closer to sit next to her and hugged her to his chest.  
"Who are you Jessica marie, who are you?" he whispered softly his chin on top of her head.  
"What do you mean?" She said wiping her tears and looking up at him.  
"Well, you come storming in my room, smashing doors and yelling stuff you shouldn't even know and then you turn out to be one of the nicest people I've ever met. So who are you? Who's the real you?" He looked in her eyes which were filled with emotions he couldn't put a name on.  
"First of all you can call me 'jess' everyone does, and the yelling and the 'not-having-manners' is just to set Pinky-pig of."  
"Pinky-pig?" Blaine smiled at the nickname obviously meant for Effie.  
"Oh, you know what I mean!" She smiled at him. The conversation fell into a silence, not an awkward one. Blaine hated how comfortable he was with her already.

"And second of all, I want you to win this thing Blaine." Blaine remained silent. Why him? Why did everyone think he could do this? What was wrong with them, he had zero skills or strength!  
"Why, why me?"  
"Because you can do this. You've got something to get back to. Something worth fighting for."  
Blaine just looked at her not knowing what to say. He found himself in that situation quite a lot lately.  
"No, jess. No, you can't give up like this. I won't let you, you can do this too. Hell you're one of the smartest people I've ever met, if you can't do this I wouldn't know who else!"  
"I'm not giving up. I'll fight. I'll do the best I can, and you won't be able to stop me." She got up out of his arms and of the bed she looked him straight in the eye.

"I didn't say I couldn't win this, I just said _you_ _should_. So what I'm saying is: you can't do this on your own, you'll need help, we both know that. And I'm willing to give you that. So if you want to see your boyfriend back then you'd better do what I tell you to cause I ain't winning this thing if you want me to or not."She looked angry if it weren't for the tears in her eyes.

"My family didn't even come say goodbye Blaine. It's not a trap, I really, really want you to win this"

She turned around and walked out of the room without saying another word. Blaine watched her go thinking about what she'd said, wondering how much of it was true. He wanted to believe her, he really, really did but things just weren't as easy as that right now.

* * *

**a/n; dun dundun dun... so what do you think should he trust her? is she who she says she is ? will she take advantage of him? or is she just a 13year old with family issues ? why does she know kurt and blaine this well without never haven spoken to them except once about a year ago ?**

**tell me what you think shoutout if you get it right !**

**also this has been stuck in my head since writing this chapter;**

**_you can guess what we_**

**_have missed the most_**

**_since we went of to war_**

**_what do we want?_**

**_a girl worth fighting foooooooooooor_ **

**xx see ya next week**


End file.
